Military of the Christian Coalition of Countries
| chief1_position = Minister of Defense of the Christian Coalition of Countries | chief2_name = | chief2_position = | child1_agency = The Armed Forces | child2_agency = National Guard | child3_agency = The Bank | website = | footnotes = }} The Military of the Christian Coalition of Countries is organized by the Ministry of Defense. The Ministry of Defense is led by the Minister of Defense. The Military is divided into three branches: Armed Forces (volunteers for the first line of defense), The Bank (volunteers to supply nations at war with aid), and the National Guard (all other CCC members). A Brief Military History The CCC officially remained neutral in the First Great War, the Second Great War, and the Third Great War, as none of the sides in these conflicts were seen as posing a threat to the religion of Christianity. The CCC remained on its "mostly neutral" course until just before the outbreak of the Unjust War. An unprovoked war threat was made against the Coalition by an alliance close to GOONS. A private declaration from this unnamed alliance announced open hostility against the CCC because of its religion, and the intent to declare war without notice. The sudden, surprise announcement came on the eve of the signing of a NAP with this alliance, as relations had been friendly up to this point. The declaration of hostility was followed by the cutting off of all trades with the CCC. This situation caused the CCC to gravitate toward alliances opposed to the Unjust Path. As a result, the CCC signed treaties with the Imperial Assault Alliance and the Greenland Republic. A with Greenland Republic soon followed. The non-aggression clause in the CCC's Charter prevented it from joining the combat, but financial aid was sent to help several members of the Greenland Republic recover from nuclear anarchy. Financial aid was also prepared for the IAA, but the IAA did not deem the aid necessary. The War of Coalition As for the War of the Coalition, they were supposed to come to the aid of MDP allies New Polar Order and Greenland Republic, however they were pre-empted by three alliances, starting a brief but costly war front. The Karma War The CCC attacked TPF and OG in defense of the their MDP ally GR. The war was the first aggressive war in the CCC's history. Responsibility of Minster of Defense According to the Charter #With the exception of independently declaring alliance wars, The Minister of Defense, or his Grand Masters, shall have command over all aggressive and defensive acts of the alliance, and shall have the authority to immediately respond to aggressive action upon the alliance. The Ministry of Defense shall leverage Foreign Affairs for negotiations, subject to Clause 5g. (Article 4:3a) #The Minister of Defense shall have the authority to dictate terms of peace to our enemies, subject to the good council of the rest of the alliance. (Article 4:3b) #The Minister of Defense, or his Grand Masters, shall coordinate all Foreign Aid to nations engaged in war. (Article 4:3c) #The Minister of Defense shall organize the military of the alliance and shall have authority to solicit and appoint Grand Masters to oversee the military orders. (Article 4:3d) #The Minister of Defense shall have responsibility and authority to determine the organization of all forums used in military readiness and response. (Article 4:3e) #The Minister of Defense shall determine medals and awards for conduct of engaged members in war. (Article 4:3f) #War shall be declared by a majority vote by the HC with a vote being called for by the MoD. (Article 4:d) Past Minister's of Defense #KeyStroke of KeysOfHell n Death (? - March 2007) #The Kaiser of Blue Cosmos (March 2007 - July 2008) #KingJarkko of Uralica (July 2008 - August 2008) #The Kaiser of Blue Cosmos (August 2008 - December 2008) #Rooman33 (aka Roo) of Rooland (January 2009) #buzzboygt of Eagles Landing (February 2009 - June 2009) #Zion7 of Land of God (July 2009 - January 2010) #nate1865 of Manifest Destiny (January 2010 - April 2010) #CVTWayne of Hintonia (April 2010 - July 2010) #Zion7 of Land of God (July 2010) #allycowie of Les Paul Supreme (August 2010 - October 2010) #King Chris of The Kingdom of Light (October 2010-March 2011) #Taishaku of Meridia (March 2011-October 2011) #allycowie of Les Paul Supreme (October 2011 – April 2012) #Atlasatlast of Oroseira (April 2012 - July 2012) #Czechinthepipes of Thanatopsis (July 2012 - ???) #Wrath of God of NeoNation (January 2014?? - Present) Category:Christian Coalition of Countries Category:Military